


I'm On The Edge With You

by cutthroatfics



Series: ANTI Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom T'Challa, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: N'Jadaka asks T'Challa to take him apart on his fingers, he gets more than he asked for.





	I'm On The Edge With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, as per usual while my new betas are busy and I couldn't wait.
> 
> Here is the first of the promised nsfw anti fics.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun peering in their room casts the miles of N'Jadaka's skin bronze and gold and T'Challa would trade every ounce of vibranium for these quiet hours away from their kingdom taking N'Jadaka apart. It was a rare moment when they had the time to take away for themselves and N'Jadaka had asked for his fingers.

 

“Fuck.” N'Jadaka groaned as T'Challa rocked his fingers in the slick opening between his thighs. T'Challa spread his thighs further over his lap with his elbow and dug his fingers insistently into N'Jadaka's prostate. The warm vice of his thighs clenched around T'Challa's waist and N'Jadaka whined high in his throat when T'Challa pushed his hand back towards his head. “No.” N'Jadaka rasps as he twists his hips and pushes against the heavy weight of T'Challa's thick cock under his ass but T'Challa only stops his fingers and stares down at him. “No, please–”

 

T'Challa hums at the token protest and resumed pushing past the warm ring of N'Jadaka's hole and into his slick warmth. The soft, slippery clench of him an instrument for T'Challa's cruel, clever fingers. _He'd asked for this,_ N'Jadaka thinks as T'Challa replaces three fingers with four and he keens brokenly as the fullness of new pleasure. T'Challa kissed his thigh as it tightened and waited for his thighs to fall back open.

 

“I've got you.” T'Challa whispered fiercely. “I've got you, N'Jadaka.”

 

N'Jadaka moaned lowly as the fingers inside him moved as one back and forth, an endless wave of steady pleasure. As relentless and through as T'Challa himself his fingers worked him open and towards a greater pleasure. He wanted it. _He wanted it._ “I want–”

 

“I know.” T'Challa said as he leaned down to kiss him, folding N'Jadaka in half in his haste and to sate desperation. “I've got you, N'Jadaka.”

 

It was endless and gentle and the attention was too much for him. “I can't- I want you to fuck me.”

 

“No. You will come like this or not at all.” T'Challa said leaning back. He withdrew a finger and N'Jadaka whined until he added it back. _Greedy,_ his treacherous mind threw at him and T'Challa growled as N'Jadaka's face clouded over in the beginnings of shame. He reached down and trailed gentle fingers over his belly before cruelly pinching his nipple and N'Jadaka's cock spilled pre-come over him in shining, silver rivers. “I have got you N'Jadaka. There is no one else here. Be with me,” N'Jadaka opened his eyes and they were wet with senseless, overwhelmed tears. “You have held back too long now, my love.”

 

“I've got you, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa said leaning over him again. “Is this not what you wanted?” T'Challa reminded him and N'Jadaka closed his eyes as his tears escaped him. “To be good for me. To share your sweetness?”

 

T'Challa kissed N'Jadaka's slack lips until he kissed him back with his eyes closed as if T'Challa was a sun too bright for unprotected eyes. _I could never betray his feelings_ , T'Challa thought as N'Jadaka opened unfathomable brown eyes. N'Jadaka searched his eyes for any trace of deceit and found none in a lover for the first time and he allowed his heart to fill with T'Challa.

 

T'Challa twisted his wrist and the starbursts of pleasure fill N'Jadaka's vision. “Open yourself for me, N'Jadaka.” T'Challa asked and N'Jadaka's belly seized with queasy pleasure and his hips jerked towards his chest from their place in T'Challa's lap as his cock coated him in rope after rope of pearl.

 

N'Jadaka's body still quaked with pleasure as he reached to wipe away his tears and T'Challa stops him with a disappointment noise. N'Jadaka looked him and T'Challa gave him his own overjoyed, teary smile. “Would you deny me this, _nkosana?_ ” N'Jadaka returns the smile and he glitters bronze and gold once more before T'Challa's eyes. “Would you keep this precious part of you from me?”

 

“Nah,” N'Jadaka said and is surprised by how true it is. He could be this for T'Challa. _Only for T'Challa_. “You got me don't you, _kumkani_?”

 

 _Yes,_ T'Challa pressed into N'Jadaka's mouth, _yes, yes, yes..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, bookmark and give kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
